Night Watch
by Mr. Herpin' n Derpin
Summary: Mike Schmidt gets offered a position to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He takes the job, no knowing what's in store for him. Will he find out the reason why the animatronics seem to be after him? And why do they keep calling his name?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is something I worked on real quick while I was on a writers block for my other story. I love Five Nights at Freddy's, and I plan on doing something huge with this, so expect much larger chapters later on. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yo Mike! What's up?" An answering machine chimed. "I know your there, pick up."<p>

Mike sighed. He went and picked up the phone. "What do you want Kyle? You know it's five in the morning right?"

"I may have gotten you a job." He said happily.

"Wow, thanks dude. But can this wait till the morning?"

Kyle laughed. "Dude, you do realize it is the morning."

"Ughhh. Fine." He got off of his bed and grabbed his shirt. "Just come over whenever and we can talk."

He heard his friend laughing. "Ahaha, actually I'm outside your door."

Mike shook his head. "I fuckin' knew it. Give me a second, I need to get decent."

"That's a first."

"Screw you. Whatever, I'm coming to the door anyway." He went over to his front door and opened it to reveal a cheery blonde. "Hey Kyle."

Kyle stepped inside. "Hey, do you have any food, I'm starving?"

Mike sighed. "You know exactly where the food is. Anyway, what's this about a job?"

His friend made his way into the kitchen and started making himself a bowl of cereal. "Yeah, so I was talking to this guy that said that he can get you the hook-up to work at Freddy's."

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" He asked. "Really? I haven't been there in forever."

Kyle smirked. "Yeah, I wonder. Maybe it's because you're a twenty year old in college."

"Not the point." He grunted. "Anyway, that place was the coolest...It's too bad. I heard that place might get shut down soon."

Kyle shook his head in sadness. "Yeah, I heard about that too...that place holds a lot of memories."

"Yeah, that was the place where I first met you." He said.

"Yup, what age were we? Like-"

"Eight." He said quickly. "It's been 12 years I've known you."

Kyle nodded his head. "12 years...and it feels like it's been one." He stared at his cereal for a second before he finally finished. "So, enough with this sappy talk. Get yourself ready cause I'm driving you there."

Mike gathered the rest of his clothes together. "I can drive myself you know."

"Yeah, but I feel like driving you dude." He explained. "You got a problem or something?"

"No, it's not that...Fine, just drive me before I change my mind. What time is this interview anyway?" Mike asked.

"The guy said nine, so hurry up."

"It's only half past five." He told his friend. "I got plenty of time."

Kyle patted Mike's back. "Mike, Mike, Mike, not when the place is 20 minutes away, and especially not when this guy wants to take you out for breakfast."

"So, what, you're just gonna sit there and watch me eat?" He asked.

He laughed. "Of course not. Because I'm gonna eat also."

Mike shook his head. "Thanks a lot, now I'm low on food."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go and buy you groceries. Speaking of which, do you mind helping me shop?"

He sighed. "Fiiine. Just let me get ready. I still need to get dressed. So go."

"I've seen you naked before dude," Kyle exclaimed, "Just hurry up and look nice for this interview."

Mike sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Why."

"I know you're not gay." He said. "But I want to believe you are."

He laughed. "Even if I was, and if you were too, you wouldn't get any of this." He said as he rubbed his body.

Mike chuckled a little. "Whatever, it's not I would like you anyway. Let's just go get breakfast already."

* * *

><p>Kyle took Mike to Denny's for breakfast, even though it was a little far from where they lived. Despite Kyle already eating at Mike's, he got a bigger order than his friend.<p>

"God damn dude." Mike said. "That's a lot of food. And I should know, you stole some of mine."

"What can I say?" He asked. "Got me a big appetite."

After they both finished their food, they quickly took off to Freddy's. Once they got there, Mike stepped out and started to head to the door.

Before he got there, Kyle called him back. "Yo, wait up!"

Mike walked back to the car. "What?"

"Okay, look for the manager. His name is Roberts."

"Just Roberts?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to get his first name." He explained. "Anyway, say Charles recommended you. That's who I talked to to get you this interview. That's about it. Good luck Mike."

"Thanks Kyle." He said back. "And by the way, thanks for breakfast."

He smiled. "What are friends for?"

Mike stepped away from the car to get a clear view of the building before he went inside. It was a baby blue colored building that obviously looked like it had seen some better days. It wasn't a huge building, but from past experiences, he knew it was a little bigger on the inside. He sighed and tried to calm himself down before he went inside. When he stepped through the door, he was met with the familiar smell of fresh pizza. He noticed that there was only a few people, and he remembers there usually being more, but he figured that it was just because it was early morning, and on a Monday. He went and walked around a bit before he actually started his interview. As he was walking he saw an employee. "Hello, do you know where Roberts is?"

"Yeah, let me go get him for you." The man said. He turned around and looked at him. "Oh, Mike?"

"...Yeah?"

"It's me, Charles!" He said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm the one that talked to Kyle about getting you this job."

"Oh, thanks so much Charles. So where is your boss?"

"On it." He said as he grabbed his mic from the side of his pants. "Andrew, Mike's here."

"Right on time. I'll be right out." He answered back.

"Look at that," Charles said as he clipped his mic to his pants, "He likes you already."

Mike was taken aback. "Really? How can you tell?"

"He likes it when people are on time. So being here on time is a major plus for you. Oh, there he is now."

Charles pointed to a man that seemed to be in his 40's. He had a gray suit on, and had his hair combed and greased back. He stepped in front of Mike. "So, you're Mike."

"Hello Mr. Roberts. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Call me Andrew. Everyone here does. Here, let me give you a tour of the place." He said as he guided Mike. They made their way to the middle of the building. "These are the animatronics, the stars of Freddy's."

"Yeah, that's Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear." Mike pointed out. Bonnie was a big purple bunny, Chica was a yellow chicken, and Freddy was a big brown bear. "I remember these guys. They were the best." He went and patted Bonnie and Chica on their shoulders.

"Yes, yes, now let's-hey!" He snapped as he saw Mike patting Freddy on the shoulder. "Do you see the sign? 'No touching Freddy'!"

"Sorry." Mike said smugly. He didn't see why he couldn't touch the animatronic bear, but he decided not to question it.

"Now," Andrew said as they walked along, "This is Pirate Cove. Unfortunately, it's closed until further notice."

"Really?" He asked. "When I was younger, I still remember it being closed except for one time. Yeah, Foxy's in there. Foxy the Pirate. He was so cool back in the day."

"You sure know your stuff Mike." He admired.

"Yeah! All four of these guys were amazing, and they still are."

"Okay come along so I can show you the rest of the restaurant."

As Andrew walked away and turned the corner, Mike quickly pulled the purple curtains to find Foxy slumped in the corner, no longer active. His exoskeleton was completely beat up, and his lower body wasn't even covered up, showing his endoskeleton. He was saddened that the animatronic was in this bad of a condition, but he couldn't do anything about it. He quickly covered up the fox and caught up to Andrew.

* * *

><p>"So that's Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Any questions?" Andrew asked.<p>

"No sir."

"Well then, welcome to the team."

Mike was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! You remind me of my younger self. Anyway, before I have you working anything big, I'm going to have you start as the security guard."

"Oh, thanks. What time would this be exactly?"

"Graveyard shift."

"Ehhh." Mike groaned. He figured that since it really didn't interfere with college, he might as well take it. "Alright, but exactly what times?"

"Twelve to six." He answered.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Mike said. "Okay, I'll take it."

Andrew was delighted. "Fantastic! Now, if you follow me to my office, I will give you your hat and uniform."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go?" Kyle asked his friend as he stepped in the car.<p>

"Well, I got the job!" Mike said happily.

"Yeah, I can see that." Kyle said. "I meant how did the interview go? And don't say good because it was good enough that you got the job. I want details."

"Well," Mike started to explain, "I went in and spoke to Charles, and he called Roberts. By the way, his first name is Andrew. He gave me a tour if the place, we talked for a bit, and he gave me the job."

"Dude, that's great!" Kyle exclaimed. "You deserve this job. You got fired from the last one, which was not fair because it wasn't your fault, so now you can make money for college. So when do you start?"

"Tonight actually." Mike said. "From 12 to 6."

Kyle was taken aback. "Daaaaamnn. Really? When are you gonna sleep? Since you got school and stuff."

Mike shrugged. "I'll figure it out later I guess. Anyway, do you want me to go with you to the grocery store or not, because I still have homework to do, and class to attend later."

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick, right? Don't worry, like I said earlier, this is gonna be a huge project. So in the meantime, just leave a review, a favorite, and expect the next chapter sometime in the next 2 weeks. Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! What's up dudes? New Chapter! Sorry I took so long, I've been pretty busy with stuff, but no matter, here is the newest installment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Mike became more excited to start his first day working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But then again, he always was for his first day on the job. Even during class, all he could think about was his new job. The professor snapped at him a couple of times, so of course Mike took the hint to pay attention to what he was teaching. When Mike got home, it was around ten thirty at night. He went into his closet and brought out the iron and ironing board. His boss only gave him a hat and a black shirt. He was told to bring a pair of black pants, preferably slacks, but jeans were fine.<p>

"Alright, let's see if we have any slacks." Mike said to himself. He was sifting through the clothes when he found a pair. "Ah, there you are." He brought them out and almost immediately, he chuckled. "Damn, they're smaller than I remember. Jeans it is then."

Mike put on his uniform after he ironed it and stepped in front of his mirror. "Eh, not bad." He walked to the kitchen with his bag and he stuffed several candy bars inside. He also grabbed his radio and iPod as he made his way to the door.

He got into his car and he drove off. After several minutes, finally made it to the place. It looked so much different in the night. Only half the lights on the building were working and the blue seemed to have a darker shade to it.

He stepped inside to find Andrew starting to close up the place. "Ah, Mike." He checked his watch. "It's 11:40. Good job. You're actually here on time."

"Yeah, I would imagine so. Why? Do the guards usually not show up on time?" He asked.

"They do. But it's usually around 11:55 when they get here so they only have a little time to prepare." He explained. "And I assume that's your stuff in your bag to get you through the night."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, it's not much though."

"Alright then," he began, "I'll leave you to it. Remember the rules: You have to stay in your office until six. No touching Freddy before you start your shift. And most important, don't ruin any of the equipment."

"Seems simple enough." Mike noted. "I'll see you in the morning then."

As Andrew walked to the door, he stopped and turned his head. "Oh yeah, one more thing. We're conserving power to save some money, so the power to everywhere but the office will automatically shut off at 12. There is a generator powering up the room. So make sure you're in there before it hits 12 or you're not really gonna be able to see."

Mike smiled. "You got it boss."

"Alright, night Mike." He said as he walked out.

Mike checked his watch. It read 11:45. He decided to go look around before he started his shift. He first went over to where the animatronics were held at night. When he stepped in front of them, they were already deactivated. "Well guys," he said to them, "have a good night. Looks like I'm going to be taking care of you." As he said this, he started to smell something a little foul. "Dang. You guys need to get washed. I'm sure I can get a bit of overtime to wash you. I need to remind myself about that. With that being said, I bid you farewell until six." When he turned around and started walking away, he heard something from behind him. He turned around to find Freddy's head tilted very slightly. "Hm. You glitching out Freddy?" He asked. "Ah, I'll let the boss know in the morning."

He walked over to Pirate Cove next. He pulled the purple curtains to find Foxy still slumped over. "Yar! Ahoy Foxy." Mike said like a pirate. "I be ye best friend Mike. We shall search th' seven seas for pizza an' booty!" He laughed a bit at his own idiocy. "Good night Foxy. The other workers here might not care for you, but I do. I will get you fixed soon, I promise." He said as he closed the curtain.

He went back to his office and started unpacking his things as he looked around. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world, but it was decent enough. He went into his bag and took it his radio out and placed it on the desk. He grabbed the candy and placed it down. He looked over to the clock on the security tablet. It read 11:59. "Alright, let's get this thing started."

The entire restaurant went dark as it hit 12. There was a soft humming sound as the generator powered on. There was only one light bulb lighting up the room. The fan was also on. "Damn, it's cold in here, why is the fan on?" He said as he turned it off.

He jumped a little bit as the phone rang. "Shit, this office needs to be a little less ominous." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you._"

"Oh, a recording huh?" He said as he put the phone down and put the speaker on.

"_I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

"Whatever you say dude." Mile responded. "Let's see what you gotta say."

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced_."

"God damn, 90 days, are you kidding me?" He asked. "If there was a death, I'll fuckin' file that shit immediately. This is getting boring. Mute!" As he was about to mute the call something caught his attention.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No_."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What the hell do you mean 'quirky'?" He questioned.

"_If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_."

"Damn dude, chill. I respect 'em. I even made an amusing imitation of Foxy. And twenty years?" He did the math in his head. "This recording is 12 years old! All credibility lost phone dude."

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." He said. "I guess the frontal lobe isn't that important, am I right?" He asked jokingly. "God, I'm such an idiot sometimes. What else do you gotta say dude?"

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

"Okay, hold up!" Mike snapped. "Are you telling me that these guys will try and put me in a suit?! Alright, jokes over." He said. But there was no response. "Alright...well, I guess that isn't so bad, it's just a suit. Just wait till the morning and take it off."

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_."

"Yoooo! If this is a joke, you can stop now. You got me alright!" Still no answer.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_."

"No shit they don't tell you." He said. "And all you gotta say is good night? No 'good luck'? Whatever, this is some sick joke dude. And what was he saying about the door?" He looked over to the edges of the room to find two buttons on each side. The top one said 'DOOR' and the one under it read 'LIGHTS'. He looked at the tablet and it had the same buttons on the sides of the touchscreen. He clicked the left one, and there was a loud clunk of the door slamming to the ground. He looked at the battery. "Well, the doors use power. Great."

He flipped through the cameras. He found the gang lifeless on the main stage. "They don't even look bad. This is some kind of prank, I know it. Why am I even stressing out? It's time to relax."

He plugged in his radio and set it to the iPod setting. As he was about to turn it on, a sudden realization hit him. "Hold on." He said as he looked at the tablet. He turned on the radio, but oddly enough, it didn't drain the power. "Huh, that's weird. Whatever, more power to me." He decided to lighten the mood, and played the song '7th Dimension' by Koan Sound. He opened one of his candy bars and munched on it as he looked at the animatronics. "I'm looking at you guys, and nothing's gonna make me stop." He looked at his power percentage. "Alright, maybe this stupid generator."

* * *

><p>It was three A.M., and Mike was twirling in his chair. He looked at the tablet, and it read 61 percent. "Oh my god." Mike said to himself. "This is, like, the easiest job ever!" He looked around. "Not to mention the most boring."<p>

He began flipping through his music when he heard a strange noise. "Did...did I hear something?" He turned down his radio. When he did so, he heard an unfamiliar melody coming from somewhere in the building. "What the hell is that? Where is it coming from?" He looked at the cameras to find the Fazbear gang still standing at their stage. "No funny business going on, so where is that coming from?" He flipped through the other cameras, when, all of a sudden, they all shut off. "Come on you stupid old cameras. I already have one down in the kitchen, I don't need any more." He tapped the tablet a couple of times, and soon enough, the cameras came back on. "Thank you, about time. Now if I can just find out where that noise wa-MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled. As he was flipping through the cameras, Bonnie has gone missing from the stage. He flipped to the backstage camera to find Bonnie staring at the camera. "Okay, I was wrong! I was dead wrong!" He started panicking. "Alright Mike, calm down, all I got to do is close the door if they get close. No big deal." The cameras shut off again as Mike continued to panic. "Turn back on you shitty cameras!" When they turned back on, Bonnie had his face close up to the camera. "Oookay, that's real unsettling. As long as I see Bonnie, I'll be fine." He flipped back to the main stage to find Chica gone as well. "Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell are you?" He flipped around to find Chica by the bathroom. "There you are you little rascal." He shut off the cameras. "Alright, shit just got real. How am I gonna do this? I got...49 percent. It's 3:30 and Bonnie and Chica are already after me. I guess phone dude wasn't joking. Thank god I didn't mute that call." He opened another candy bar as he turned on the cameras again. Chica and Bonnie haven't moved from their positions. "I'm watching you..."

He flips back to the camera where Freddy was at. All of a sudden Freddy turned his head to the camera. "Oh great, now you?" He asked. Freddy turned his head back. Mike shut off the cameras. "That's right. Now gotta conserve some power."

Mike's phone rang and to almost made him get a heart attack. He read the screen. He groaned. "Hey Kyle. You know I'm on my shift right?"

"Yeah but I figured I'd give you a call, see how you're doing on your first day."

"It's going alright." He flipped up the cameras and found that Chica moved from the bathrooms. "Crap. Give me a second Kyle."

"Yeah, sure." He said.

He flipped through the cameras, but he couldn't find the animatronic chicken. He clicked the light button and found Chica staring at him through the window. "Oh shit!" He said as he closed the door. "Go away! I'm using too much power!"

"What's going on Mike?" Kyle asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'll tell you later. It's...complicated." He answered. "I'll see you after my shift. Just meet me at my place."

"Alright, cool." He said as he hung up.

"What Chica?! What do you want?" Mike asked, his arms up in the air.

Chica was giving him a menacing look, but a couple of seconds later, her eyes opened widely. It seemed that she was trying to give a slight smile, but Mike couldn't really tell, due to Chica being an animatronic. She knocked on the window.

"Nuh uh, you ain't gettin' in here Chica!" Mike said to her.

She stepped away from the window and walked off. Mike opened the door and flipped to the cameras. "Where did you go off to?..." He asked himself. He found that Chica was still by the door, just a little farther than where she was.

Out of nowhere, Mike heard someone call his name. "M-Mi-iike-e." It was very slow and glitchy.

Mike jumped at the sound of this. He looked at the camera where Chica was and found her looking at his door. "What the hell? Those things can talk at night too?" He asked. "Damn, why me? But how did she know it was me?...Oh, yeah, I introduced myself before I started my shift." He was about to look through the cameras to find the others when a realization hit him. "Whoa, wait. A. Minute. Didn't he say..." Mike went to the phone and rewinded the message from the beginning of his shift. "No...No, that's not it...Aha!"

_"...probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on_."

"What the hell is going on?" Mike questioned. "Phone dude is telling me that they will see me as an endoskeleton, but Chica just called me by my name..." He grabbed his iPod and turned on the flashlight. He stepped over to the door and looked over the side of the door. Chica was staring right back at him. She waved at him before she walked off into the kitchen. 'I know I'm going to regret this decision...' He thought to himself. "Chica, wait!" He called out to her. She looked at him. "...I-I...uh..." He stuttered. "...Hi." Chica waved at him again and left. "Huh, that was weird, I wonder why she left."

A loud sound went throughout the restaurant as all the lights came back on. An alarm went off on his iPod. He checks it, and it said that it was six A.M. "Oh my god. It's already six? Lucky me." He grabbed all his stuff and stuffed it in his bag. He headed out of the office and went towards the front doors. He tried opening them, but they were sealed shut. "Dammit, I knew I forgot about something. Ugh." He went to the main dining room and decided to wait for his boss to get there.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, messing around with his iPod. As he was doing so, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he saw that Chica was staring at him. Chica quickly looked forward like the rest of the animatronics, but it was already too late. Mike got up and went over to the gang. "I saw you staring Chica. What do you want?" She remained silent. "Giving me the silent treatment? That's cool. That's reeeaal cool."

"What are you doing Mike?" Someone asked behind him.

Mike turned around to find Andrew looking at him weirdly. "Uh, talking to Chica."

"Yeah, I can see." He said with a smile. "Well, you're free to go, your shift is done for the day."


End file.
